


[斯莉]爱你就像爱生命

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 互穿1，大莉莉小西弗2，大西弗小莉莉
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 8
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	1. Chapter 1

“我是爱你的，看见就爱上了。我爱你爱到不自私的地步。就像一个人手里一只鸽子飞走了，他从心里祝福那鸽子的飞翔，你也飞吧。我会难过，也会高兴，到底会怎么样， 我也不知道。我会不爱你吗？不爱你？不会。爱你就像爱生命。”——王小波

————————————————————————

西弗勒斯站在高塔上，他每次站在这里总有跳下去的冲动，莉莉曾经告诉他，这叫做“恐高症”，所以他的飞天扫帚永远停留在“会骑”而不是“骑得好”。

但他从这里能看到整个霍格沃茨，他能看到莉莉跟女孩子们在黑湖边嘻戏，她的笑容一如从前灿烂，但绿眼睛里再也没有他的影子。

我会难过，莉莉，但我也会高兴，你终于摆脱了我的阴影，飞向了自己想去的高空。

今后你会跟谁在一起？为谁穿上那曳尾的白纱？你一定是最美的新娘。不管是谁我都会祝福你，莉莉，但我不会再爱上别人了。你知道的，我的感情就那么一点，全给你。

苦笑了一下，西弗勒斯准备回地窖。没有了莉莉，他还有才能，这是永远不会抛弃他的东西。

可是，不知道是有人推了他一把，还是一阵旋风，他摇晃了一下就向塔楼下跌去，塔楼下是黑湖沉沉的湖水，就算如此，从这个高度摔下去，跟摔在硬地面上也没有什么不同。他好像听到了莉莉的尖叫，她知不知道这个小小的坠楼者是我呢？他迷迷糊糊地想。

可是想象中的疼痛没有来临，也没有呛水，他好像跌进了一团柔软的轻纱，他恍恍惚惚地睁开眼睛，眼前很亮，天空很蓝，有人走到他身边，鼻尖一阵腥甜。

“西弗，”有人叫他，带着哭腔，“梅林保佑，你还活着……”

他似乎点了点头，然后晕了过去了。

雪白的婚纱上飞溅着鲜红的血迹，莉莉伊万斯或者现在应该叫她莉莉斯内普，在她的白纱裙摆上擦了擦沾血的魔杖，那个食死徒以为自己最多得到一个阿瓦达，没想到得到了一堆神锋无影。

莉莉早就不是霍格沃茨那个畏黑魔法如虎的小女孩了，她经历过战争，在魔法部的傲罗办公室纵横俾阖，上到部长，下到看大门的都知道伊万斯探员不但擅于解决黑魔法问题，更擅于使用黑魔法。当然，她是傲罗，在追捕罪犯的时候，黑魔法是允许使用的。

但树敌太多总是有害的，在她和西弗勒斯斯内普的婚礼上，在签下婚姻契约之时，混在观礼亲友里的食死徒，对着莉莉扔了死咒。

当时小天狼星正好拉开一个魔法烟火，烟火爆炸的声音，詹姆波特心怀不满丢出来的小恶咒，和那绿光混杂在一起，一起打在护住了莉莉的西弗勒斯身上，他瞬间就倒了下去，小礼台也塌掉了，压在他身上。

穿着染血婚纱的莉莉，扒拉开那些鲜花和轻纱，她没哭，只觉得手在抖，全身都在抖，西弗勒斯躺在那里，她扑上去抱住他，没发现怀里的人有了一些变化。

不，西弗勒斯不可能死的，她无力地用魔杖指着他的心脏——“恢复活力”，她颤抖地把脸贴在他胸口，居然真的感觉到了很轻微的心跳。

“西弗还有心跳，他没死。”莉莉惊喜地叫起来，此时她的眼泪才流了出来，她抹了一把脸，众人立刻忙着联系圣芒戈，詹姆满脸血地捂住鼻子，他被莉莉一个肘击捣碎了鼻梁。

西弗勒斯再一次恢复意识是在圣芒戈，眼前的模糊一点一点变清晰，病房里很安静，他的床头堆满了别人送来的鲜花和礼物，灯光很柔，床很软，手心里握着的手很温暖，他张了张嘴，嗓子里好像塞了砂子，只发出无意义的低吟。

“西弗，你醒啦？别动，我立刻叫治疗师来，”那个坐在他床边拉着他手的人明明是莉莉，她穿着一件红白交织的婚纱。

只见她挥了挥魔杖，杖尖飞出一串亮晶晶的光线，飞出了病房的门。很快，穿着白袍的治疗师推门走了进来，拿着魔杖对着西弗勒斯一阵狂戳。

只觉得身体暖暖得很舒服，但西弗勒斯没心思管治疗师在干嘛，他只是盯着莉莉，她似乎跟他记忆里不太一样。如果说他记忆里的莉莉是清甜纯白的百合，那眼前的莉莉就是火热盛放的玫瑰，美得不可逼视，但也锐利得让人胆战心惊。

而且，她那样担心地看着他，眼神柔得像春风，让他忽然涨红了脸。

“斯内普先生没什么大碍，短暂的魔力减退和身体疼痛很快就会恢复的，但是……”治疗师顿了顿，“他可不像是二十七岁的巫师，最多是刚刚成年的状态，这种情况我也是第一次遇见，大约几种魔力混合，产生了减龄魔咒的效果，我恐怕这种效果是永久性的，斯内普太太。”

这句“斯内普太太”差点把西弗勒斯震晕，他挣扎着想坐起来，莉莉立刻上前扶他，并给他背后塞了一个枕头。

“其他还有什么要注意的吗？”莉莉对治疗师说，她握住西弗勒斯的手。西弗勒斯起得太猛了，感觉到一阵头晕，他摇晃了一下，靠在莉莉的怀里，她身上甜蜜的女性气息萦绕在他鼻尖，好像棉花糖，他很想咬一口。

“最近不要太疲劳就行了，如果有记忆丢失的现象，也属于正常，慢慢帮着他回忆就行了。”治疗师点了点头，这在圣芒戈已经属于最轻微的魔法伤害了，赶紧出院吧。

“记忆丢失？”莉莉扬起眉毛，低头捧住西弗勒斯的脸，“我是谁？”

“莉莉。”西弗勒斯费劲地挤出这两个字，莉莉柔软的手指抚在他脸上，他的脸快要充血爆炸了。

“记得我是谁就好，我你可不能忘，”松了一口气，莉莉发现了眼前西弗勒斯的窘迫，他明显对她的触碰非常害羞，“你……真的失忆了？”她歪着头问。

不知道该说什么，西弗勒斯只好点了点头。

“啧，危险了，我们刚结婚，你居然就忘了。”莉莉眨眨眼，“可不许打着失忆的旗号爱上别人啊。”

西弗勒斯看着她不知道该摇头还是点头。

她看了他一眼，嘴角忽然挂上了一抹调皮的笑：“哎，你还记得多少？看你现在的样子不会记忆也只剩那么点吧？还记得这些吗？”她趴在他耳边说了一串儿成年人专用词。

西弗勒斯只觉得天旋地转，他一定是死了，来到了天堂。这些话不可能从莉莉嘴里说出来，他不可能做过那些，还是跟莉莉。他只觉得血液分成了两股，一股向上冲上他的脸皮，一股向下冲向他的小腹。西弗勒斯看了莉莉一眼，裹紧了身上的被子。

莉莉抿起嘴唇看着明显鼓起一块的被子，哎呀呀，治疗师说得对，西弗很健康，可以出院了。

因为在魔法部上班，所以他们现在住在伦敦，离着佩妮的小惠金区很近，是一栋独立的二层小楼，很安静，私密性也很好，不知道是不是麻瓜驱逐咒的关系，周围的房子全都挂着“出售”的牌子。

西弗勒斯坐在花园的躺椅里休息，出院两天了，他有点迷茫，幸福来的太快像龙卷风，差点把他刮死在空中。

这个莉莉早就已经不是他记忆里的莉莉，她那身“红白相间”的婚纱居然是白纱洒满了攻击他的食死徒的鲜血 ，她用了一串儿的黑魔法把那个食死徒切得只剩一口气。

这还是那个因为他喜欢黑魔法就对他发脾气的莉莉吗？西弗勒斯 ，你是不是后来对她用了夺魂咒什么的？

很有可能，想起莉莉穿着睡衣挤到他怀里的的样子，他涨红了脸，习惯性地想去拽被子，发现躺椅上没有被子。她非常香非常软，就一如他年少春梦里的那样，可是事实是，她抱着他撒娇的时候，他僵硬得像一块木板，全身上下哪里都硬。

正在胡思乱想，莉莉端着果汁走进来，因为不放心西弗勒斯，她干脆跟傲罗办公室请了长假来陪他，顺便休息休息。

“玛丽她们都很羡慕我，说我老草吃嫩牛，白得了一个小鲜肉。”莉莉一脸戏谑地挤到西弗勒斯的椅子上，伸手在他胸膛上画了个圈，“我都没好意思说，我还没吃到嘴里呢。”西弗勒斯害羞得要命，她怕他还没恢复好，也不敢硬推，不过亲亲摸摸她是毫不客气的。

西弗勒斯认真地盯着莉莉的眼睛，她的绿眼睛像深湖，深邃而迷人，一点也没有中了咒或被下了迷药的感觉。

他迷茫地说，“莉莉，你跟我记忆中一点都不一样了。”

“又来了，你又来了，”莉莉跳起来叉腰，“你为什么老说这个？你的记忆停留在十年前，当然觉得我不一样了，你是不是不喜欢现在的我？”

“当然不是，我……我只是有点奇怪，莉莉，我真的没对你做什么吗？夺……夺魂咒之类的？”

不满地撅起嘴，莉莉重新坐回西弗勒斯身边，“你还真是——对自己毫无自信啊。那好吧，反正我们现在也无事可做（重音），我给你讲一讲这十年吧——你最好做出忏悔的样子来，你骂我泥巴种这件事对我伤害很大，我当时哭着跑了，整整哭了一天一夜，这件事还记得吧？”

趁着西弗勒斯一脸的愧疚，莉莉拉过他的脸，认真地亲了一下，满意地感觉到他顺手地搂住了她的腰。嗯，比一开始好，一开始她吻他的时候，西弗动也不敢动。

当年的小白花莉莉伊万斯决定再也不理西弗勒斯斯内普了，毕竟在他眼里她跟别的麻种巫师没什么不同，都是“泥巴种”，如果他是个“血统论”，那他早晚都会离她而去，所以还不如她先不要他呢！莉莉少女的自尊心同样脆弱，西弗不宠着她也就算了，还让她在那么多同学面前出丑，她一定不能随随便便原谅他。

可除了之后的一次道歉，西弗勒斯被她骂走了之后 就再也没来找过她。压抑着内心的失落和难过，莉莉故意做出一副开朗快乐的样子，似乎全然不在乎，其实没有一天开心过。

“虽然你毒舌别扭还喜欢炸毛，”莉莉温柔地靠在西弗勒斯怀里，“但我想，你一定是我的守护天使，因为跟你绝交的那段时间，我的运气糟透了。”她的绿眼睛水浸浸的，虽然过去了很久，但一想到那件事，莉莉还是忍不住颤抖。

“发生了什么不好的事情了吗？”西弗勒斯慌了，这个莉莉自信冷静，当年一定是发生了很不好的事情。

“我很害怕，你亲亲我。”莉莉伸出手臂缠上西弗勒斯的脖子。

鼓足勇气贴上她颤抖的嘴唇，这是西弗勒斯第一次主动亲莉莉，他发现原来接吻这种技能并不需要学，抱住心爱的女孩子，按着本能来就完事了。

六年级开学不久，莉莉接到猫头鹰送来的加急信件，她读了信，只觉得心脏僵硬，她跪倒在邓布利多面前，全身抖个不停。

“我会送你回去，伊万斯小姐，请你节哀。”邓布利多低声说，伊万斯夫妇不是食死徒杀的第一对麻瓜，当然也不是最后一个，“你姐姐不在家，所以逃过一劫，但如果她有什么过激的言语，也希望你谅解她，毕竟她是你世界上唯一的亲人了。”

莉莉机械地点点头，她回到宿舍简单收拾了一些日用品，又回到了邓布利多的办公室。

詹姆波特从公共休息室就跟着她：“伊万斯，你父母的事情我很遗憾，你要坚强啊，别想不开。我们会给你报仇的，回来之后我们谈谈……我们有个组织，虽然还只是个雏形……”

脑子里乱糟糟的莉莉没理他，但詹姆的关心让她感觉好了一点。

现实比想象中更糟，她刚推开门，佩妮的花瓶就扔了出来，要不是邓布利多的漂浮咒，莉莉非要满脸开花不可。

“佩妮，这件事不是莉莉的错。”老校长沉声说。

“滚！”佩妮丢出来第二个花瓶。

拍了拍莉莉的肩膀，邓布利多给她套了一个铁甲咒防御佩妮的攻击，幻影移形离开了。

默默地走了进去，家里一尘不染，气氛却异常萧瑟。

“佩妮，我……我回来了……爸爸妈妈……呜呜……”莉莉捂住脸，准备迎接佩妮的毒打。

佩妮咚咚咚地冲了过去，“哭什么哭，你这个女巫……你这个灾星……你还有脸回来……你……你这个坏孩子……”

想象中的巴掌没有落在莉莉身上，佩妮伸出的手只是抱住莉莉，然后放声痛哭起来。

这几天她一个人在家，不知道有多害怕。她好像总能听见爸爸妈妈在楼下说话，但等她冲下楼，那里只有一片死寂。

接下来的一切都像梦游，伊万斯家其他的亲戚赶来了，他们帮忙操持了葬礼，佩妮比莉莉坚强多了，她鄙夷地看着只会哭的小莉莉，“你不是女巫吗？去给爸爸妈妈报仇啊，哭顶个屁用。”佩妮敏锐得很，她虽然看不到悬在空中的黑魔标记，但她知道伊万斯夫妇绝对不是死于心脏病。

葬礼上，莉莉和佩妮都哭的痛不欲生，她根本没注意是谁冲上去扶住她摇摇欲坠的胳膊，在她耳边发出哽咽的轻叹。

直到她靠在他怀里，闻出那淡淡的魔药味，才惊讶地抬头，“西弗？！你……”

“别推开我，别跟我吵架，”他鼓起勇气握住她的手，“你爸妈也是我很尊敬的人，小时候盘桓在你家的那些时光，我至今都很怀念。”

我也很怀念，莉莉的眼泪又出来了。伊万斯先生夫人并不像佩妮那样讨厌莉莉这个不怎么体面的小挚友，相反，他们对他很好，各式各样的点心连吃带拿，就算西弗勒斯世界上最矜持，也无法抗拒食物的诱惑。

今天他穿着笔挺精致的西装，哦，纽扣上是马尔福的家徽，看来是他借来的。恐怕也是马尔福带着他从霍格沃茨偷溜出来的，他还不够年龄幻影移形呢。

什么争吵绝交在巨大的悲痛面前都是小事，西弗勒斯能来莉莉很高兴，她没说什么，只是握紧了他的手。

晚上，客人们都走光了，三个人留在伊万斯家里。佩妮不满地看着西弗勒斯：“上帝保佑，一个倒霉的女巫还不够，还来一个巫师，我们家真是家门不幸。”

瞥了佩妮一眼，西弗勒斯低声说：“我一定会给伊万斯先生太太报仇的。”

“你……你要做什么？”莉莉只觉得西弗勒斯说的报仇绝对不是把他们投进阿兹卡班。

“这是我擅长的地方不是吗？你就别管了，我一定能做到的。”

“可是你，你不做食死徒了吗？”莉莉迟疑地问，你要面对的可是全英国最大的犯罪组织，他们后面还有最强黑巫师伏地魔，你应该比我更清楚。

“等我拿到情报，我就不做了，报仇之后可能要躲起来，易个容什么的，你就别管了。”西弗勒斯淡淡地说，好像他说的不是要去杀人之后亡命天涯一样。

这下连佩妮都说不出话来了，她犹豫了很久，站了起来：“你不必这样……”

“这是我的决定，跟你们并没有关系。”西弗勒斯对佩妮自然没有好耐心，其实他对谁都没什么耐心。“我走了，毕竟我是偷着溜出来的。”

追到门口，莉莉拉住他的袍角：“西弗，不要这样，我们可以求助邓布利多……”

回头露出不容置疑的表情，西弗勒斯低声说：“求助？不，莉莉，我不想用什么‘除你武器’‘统统石化’对付仇人，也不想别人告诉我该怎么假模假式的悲天悯人。杀人偿命，本该如此。”

说完他从莉莉手里拽出了袍子，走进了夜色中，那黑袍在他身后飞舞，就像是一对黑色的翅膀。

“然后呢？”西弗勒斯坐在餐桌上追问，看他现在的样子，不像是在阿兹卡班呆过的样子。

莉莉穿着一件红色的性感睡裙，对他眯起眼睛，“快把饭吃完，饭都吃不完还好意思问，你这个挑食的习惯需要好好改改了，否则你一会儿没力气……”

“莉莉！”西弗勒斯脸又一次变成血红色，低头把脸埋进盘子。没办法，他自以为是自控力在莉莉面前就是渣渣，想到晚上他就紧张，他一点经验都没有，如果他比他自己差怎么办？

西弗勒斯走后，佩妮史无前例地夸了他几句，“他还蛮有良心的，不愧爸爸妈妈对他那么好。但是，他是不是要去杀人？那太可怕了，莉莉，你要阻止他啊，你们巫师界应该也有法律有警察吧？难道这种事要自己动手吗？”

可是莉莉不知道要怎么做，西弗勒斯是个超级固执的人。她对他的那点小怨气早就消失了，现在她想的只是怎样阻止西弗勒斯因为杀人被丢进阿兹卡班。

何况，她心里有个小小的声音说，“西弗说得对，你要用除你武器来对付你的仇人吗？那算什么呢？决斗俱乐部？那太客气了。”

此时詹姆波特坐在莉莉身边，眉飞色舞地讲凤凰社的理念，他们反抗伏地魔，已经有傲罗加入进来了。

“可是凤凰社的战斗员，一样不能用黑魔法吧？”莉莉疑惑地问：“那我们怎么跟食死徒战斗？如果不能杀死他们。”

“你这个想法真可怕，”詹姆做出一副你吓到我了的样子，“我们可以使他们丧失战斗力，但只有傲罗能用黑魔法，最近魔法部批准傲罗在搜捕黑巫师的时候使用不可饶恕咒了，我们现在也有傲罗了，很出名的傲罗，叫做穆迪，长的有点吓人……”

那我为什么不直接做傲罗呢？这是个好主意啊。莉莉想了想，跳起来冲出了格兰芬多公共休息室，等詹姆嘚啵完一抬头，莉莉早就不见了。

西弗勒斯还在魔药实验室里忙活，他眼前摊着好几本魔药书魔咒书，他要面对的是精英食死徒，绝对不能掉以轻心。

莉莉站在他身边，等到他不耐烦地放下手里的坩埚，才开始说话：“西弗，教我黑魔法吧。”

“我一个人就够了。”西弗勒斯转过头冷冷地说。

“我想做傲罗，多学一点魔咒总能保护我的。”莉莉坚持，“你不教我，我就站在这里不走。”

“你这个……”

“嚯，你要敢骂我泥巴种你试试看？”莉莉叉起了腰。

“我没有，我只是想说……”想起那件事，西弗勒斯也软化了下来，“我可是很严厉的，你可别哭鼻子。”

“看不起我？我可是年级第一啊。”

西弗勒斯躲在书房里，他找到一本肩报，里面都是两个人毕业后的“英勇事迹”。毕业后莉莉和西弗勒斯一起考上了傲罗，他们是一对手段狠辣毁誉参半的白巫师，但在那个血雨腥风的年代，被害人家属才不管什么黑不黑魔法，他们看到浑身是血的食死徒只会发自内心的高兴，送上一大堆感谢信，所以他们才没有被傲罗办公室开除。

伏地魔垮台之后，莉莉继续做傲罗追剿食死徒，西弗勒斯升职去了魔法部的神秘事务司，兼职霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御课教授，他们两个人都很忙，却依旧甜蜜。 

二十七岁的时候，他们决定结婚了，在婚礼上遇上了来报仇的食死徒……

晚上，莉莉穿着性感睡衣找了一圈才在书房找到了西弗勒斯，他抱着剪报簿，翻了一遍又一遍。

“你躲在这里干嘛，我又不会吃了你。”她不满地搂住他，她好冷，这件衣服一点保暖效果都没有。

“没有，我只是……很紧张。”西弗勒斯结结巴巴地说，手却不由自主地轻抚莉莉的腰身。

“你也不像你了，我记得你在霍格沃茨骗我上床的时候，一点都不紧张，你说，莉莉，我保证会让你很舒服的，不信你试一下。”莉莉趴在西弗勒斯耳边吐气如兰。

“那是几年级的事情？”西弗勒斯根本不相信，自己说不出那种话。

“七年级。你知道我们两个人总在一起练魔咒，你指导指导我，我摸摸你，两个刚成年的年轻人，能发生什么好事呢？”莉莉把西弗勒斯按在书架上，半露的浑圆贴在他胸脯上，“不过你算说到做到……是挺舒服的。你不要紧张，你很好，特别好，你试一次就知道了……”

她解开他的家居服，手蜿蜒而下，“这么多年我们一起学习的东西，我现在教给你……”

西弗勒斯握住书架的边缘，闭上眼睛发出一声低喘，莉莉的手和嘴唇开始在他身上点火，他难耐地皱起了眉头，心里有个声音告诉他，他能掌握主动权，他能让她欲仙欲死，他对这一点非常有自信。除了对感情，西弗勒斯斯内普其实对其他事情都很有自信，而且自信得很有道理。

第二天早晨，莉莉餍足地从西弗勒斯臂弯里抬起头，她的西弗还是那样让人欲罢不能，在昨晚的暴风骤雨里，熟悉的西弗勒斯又回来了，这是天赋，不服不行。

“早，亲爱的。”莉莉甜甜地说，在他怀里拱了拱。

“早，”西弗勒斯翻了个身，把莉莉压在了身下，的确没什么好紧张的，想起她昨晚娇柔的表现，西弗勒斯只想再吃她一次。

圣诞节的时候，莉莉和西弗勒斯去买礼物，店员小姐看到他们又露出惊疑的目光，他们一看就是成熟女郎和男学生。

两人手牵着手相视一笑，交换了一个吻。

格兰芬多和斯莱特林，白巫师和黑巫师，肉眼可见的年龄差，我们总会被人议论纷纷。

可我的勇气和你的勇气加起来，对付这个世界足够了，所以，谁还管别人怎么看怎么说呢？


	2. Chapter 2

“我把我整个的灵魂都给你，连同它的怪癖，耍小脾气，忽明忽暗，一千八百种坏毛病。它真讨厌，只有一点好，爱你。你把它放在哪儿呢？放在心口温暖它呢，还是放在鞋垫里？我最希望你开放灵魂的大门把它这孤魂野鬼收容了，可是它不配。要是你我的灵魂能合成一体就好了。我最爱听你思想的脉搏，你心灵的一举一动我全喜欢。我的你一定不喜欢。所以，就要你给我一点温存，我要！”——王小波

—————————————————————————

只是一个平常的午后，莉莉伊万斯跟玛丽吃完午饭在黑湖边休息，不经意地看到一个人从塔楼上掉进了黑湖里。

我们善良的好姑娘伊万斯小姐立刻跑到了湖边，在她准备跳下去救人的前一秒，西弗勒斯从湖里升了上来。

防水咒，泡头咒，悬停咒，速干咒一气呵成，他甚至好整以暇地甩了甩头发。

只是他看见她的时候，习惯性地皱起眉头：“莉？”

莉莉也愣了一下，西弗勒斯怎么感觉跟之前不一样了？

哪里不一样呢？精致修身的袍子？打理得很整齐的头发？还是高大的身材和宽肩细腰？

西弗勒斯总有些不修边幅，当然这不影响他什么，可不是现在这样。

梅林啊，莉莉伊万斯不是那么肤浅的姑娘，她自认为从不颜控，她讨厌那个帅气的小天狼星一如他讨厌自己，她喜欢聪明的大脑超过漂亮的脸蛋，可是西弗勒斯本来就有聪明的大脑 ，她迷惑地看着他。

“莉，拉我一把。”他对她伸出手，莉莉习惯性地握住了，才想起来他们似乎绝交了。

他使劲拉了她一把跳上岸。挨得太近了，他的身影整个挡住了太阳，莉莉觉得他好像又长高了。

“头好晕，”西弗勒斯没松开莉莉的手，直接把头靠在她的肩膀上，差点把她压趴下，“告诉我今天是哪一天？我怎么什么都记不起来？”

他不记得了？怪不得对我这么亲密，莉莉不知道该生气还是释然，她把日期告诉了西弗勒斯，感觉他震动了一下。

“你从塔楼上掉下来了，还是去医疗翼看看吧。”她说。西弗勒斯这是典型的脑震荡后遗症。

“好的，莉，你能跟我一起去吗？”他捂住头，用黑眼睛盯着她，盯得她一阵心慌。

“西弗……勒斯，”莉莉想说你叫我的名字可以叫完整吗？可是又觉得自己小题大做，明明他现在脑袋受伤了。

他人高马大地斜靠在她肩膀上，她只好扶着他的腰，他身上居然不是魔药味而是一种淡淡的柑橘香，很好闻。

“西弗……勒斯，你喷香水了吗？”她疑惑地问。

西弗勒斯没理她，他正在脑内风暴，他明明刚刚还在婚礼上，哦，那个食死徒的魔咒，他死了吗？回到了过去？昏迷了在做梦？可现在的感觉十分真实。不过，这个时间，这个时间，是巧合吗？他觉得他可以做一件很重要的事情。

莉莉有点沮丧，西弗居然不理她。

一路走到医疗翼，庞弗雷夫人态度很敷衍，她很不喜欢这样毫无外伤却抱着脑袋的学生，十有八九是装的。

她故意开了一大堆苦死人药水，挥挥手让他们回去。

“可是，他从那么高的塔楼上掉下来，真的不用留下观察一下吗？”莉莉着急地说。

你这是不相信我的医术吗？庞弗雷夫人拉下了脸。

“没关系，莉，我们走吧。”西弗勒斯谢了庞弗雷夫人拉着莉莉出了医疗翼，他们走到一个僻静的拐角，西弗勒斯停了下来，转身严肃地对莉莉说：“不要为难庞弗雷夫人，我这件事不是治疗的问题，我现在应该联系魔法部，因为我是被人推下来的，这是谋杀。”

捂住嘴深吸了一口气，莉莉瞪圆了眼睛：“什么？你记起来了？谁？谁把你推下来的？”

“詹姆波特。”西弗勒斯眼神冷冷的。

“天啊，詹姆波特……”莉莉一下子就信了，她知道詹姆热爱恶作剧，他或许不是存心要西弗勒斯的命，但……下面是水的话，他干得出来，完了，格兰芬多的学院分又要垫底了，“不过是不是应该先报告邓布利多？”

“呵……我天真的小莉莉，你觉得我上次还没接受教训吗？”西弗勒斯眯起眼睛摸了摸莉莉的脑袋，凑到她耳边轻声说：“上次尖叫棚屋的事情有一点水花吗？小天狼星受到处罚了吗？别说关禁闭，关禁闭对他们来说是去跟教授们“调情”。我这次会直接联系魔法部，还有《预言家日报》，纯血巫师谋杀混血巫师，两次！记者们会很有兴趣的，校董事会也会很有兴趣的。”

“别这样，西弗，你会害魔法部插手霍格沃茨的！”莉莉吓坏了，魔法部想要插手霍格沃茨的事情不是一天两天了，都是邓布利多顶着，如果西弗勒斯把事情闹大，那恐怕邓布利多就不能留在霍格沃茨了。

“所以呢？魔法部插手了我们就毕不了业了吗？”西弗勒斯一脸无所谓地笑，“霍格沃茨本来就不该是邓布利多的一言堂啊。”

“不行，不行，魔法部里有神秘人的人啊，如果他们因为这件事进了霍格沃茨……”莉莉抓住了西弗勒斯的袖子，“别这样，西弗，你也没有什么大碍……”

“所以我就该忍了？莉莉？你们格兰芬多的正义感就这么不堪一击？”他嘲讽地转身就走，似乎不想跟她多说了，“两次我都有可能死，当然了，你并不在乎。”

“不是的，我在乎，我在乎的，只是，大局为重，西弗，你等一下……”莉莉慌了，她追上去拉住西弗勒斯的袖子，第一次感觉在他面前完全处于下风，“难道就没有折中的方法吗？或许我们可以让邓布利多对波特惩罚的更重一些……”

“让他退学？邓布利多不会那么做的，波特夫妇跟他可是老朋友了，”西弗勒斯耸耸肩，他扭头饶有兴趣地看着不安的莉莉，“不过，如果你愿意照顾我，我可以暂缓这件事，你看我现在又开始头晕了。”

一听有商量的余地，莉莉立刻点头，“好的，西弗你好好考虑一下，我们一定能找出大家都满意的解决方法。”

“我实在很不舒服，莉，你会随从显形吗？”西弗勒斯摇晃了一下，搂住莉莉的肩膀，又把重量压在她的肩膀上。

“会倒是会，可我没有实践过。”莉莉的魔咒早就可以毕业了，但她身边可没有成年巫师带她幻影移形。

“会就可以了。”西弗勒斯在霍格沃茨做教授的时候早就发现了几条通往校外的密道，他把莉莉拉了进去。

稀里糊涂地跟着他，莉莉发现他们来到了霍格莫德。

“西弗，我们来霍格莫德干什么？”她小心翼翼地问。

“当然是——幻影移形了，抓好我的胳膊。”他伸手把她搂在怀里，莉莉尖叫一声，只觉得周围变黑了，她受到来自各个方向的强烈挤压，一点也透不过气来，胸口像是被几道铁箍紧紧地勒着，她张大嘴，忽然眼前亮了。

眼前是一排排破旧的砖房，房子上的窗户在夜色中显得黑洞洞的，毫无生气。

“西弗，你这样会被退学的，你还没成年，不能幻影移形！”莉莉惊讶地叫道，他刚刚不仅违反了校规，还违反了《对未成年巫师加以合理约束法》。

“忘了告诉你了，我从塔上掉下来之后，踪丝似乎摔断了，所以你不用担心我用了魔法会被退学。”他都已经二十六岁了，当然身上没有踪丝了。不过莉莉不知道，西弗勒斯开始顺嘴瞎扯。

他拉着她顺着小巷走到尽头，那里有一栋破烂的房子，窗户上钉着木板，里面黑洞洞的，那是蜘蛛尾巷里西弗勒斯的家。

打开门一股霉味，里面似乎很久没有人住了，西弗勒斯挥舞着魔杖，灰尘消失，空气变好，那些破烂家具一件一件变新，不过就算是全新的，也不是什么好家具。

莉莉目瞪口呆地看着西弗勒斯熟练地让茶壶自己跳到炉子上开始烧水，他似乎一点都不需要自己照顾呀。

正想着，西弗勒斯看了眼时间，躺到了沙发上，“过来帮我按摩一下头，还是很晕。”

看上去一点也不像，莉莉腹诽着坐到他的头边，伸手轻柔地按着他的额头。西弗勒斯毫不客气地往上躺了躺，枕在了她的大腿上。

莉莉脸红了，可西弗勒斯闭上了眼睛，一副理所当然的样子。好吧，她答应了要照顾他，不过是按一下头……莉莉给自己找理由，过了一会儿，她发现他似乎睡着了。

他不打呼噜，呼吸也很轻，甚至还在梦里皱起了眉头，莉莉揉了揉他的眉心，他才松开拧得紧紧的那个疙瘩。

莉莉觉得自己不应该打扰他睡觉，她停了下来，又没事做，只好看着他的脸发呆。他其实长的挺好看的，但表情总是不够讨人喜欢。他是不像波特那样受欢迎，但也不是没朋友，他在斯莱特林有他的小圈子，他没有莉莉伊万斯也活得很好。

瞬间莉莉很想打他，但她忍住了。

人一没事干就开始犯困，尤其被作业摧毁的学生们最缺的就是睡眠，莉莉没过多久也睡着了。她的长发垂在西弗勒斯脸上，头一点一点的，离他的脸只有一点距离。

西弗勒斯睡着了，在梦里他似乎看到了他的莉抱着自己的身体在哭，他不安地皱起眉头，他真的已经死了吗？莉莉别哭啊。可是后来他看到了自己醒了过来，居然是一脸惶惑不安的十六岁的自己，被眼前的一切吓得不轻。

真走运啊，小子，直接去接手我奋斗了十年的生活，西弗勒斯不满地想，把这么一堆烂摊子留给我。我都要结婚了，现在让我重新开始。什么梅林啊！

他醒了，莉莉睡的正香，她的红发垂在他脸上，嘴唇离他的唇只有几厘米。

西弗勒斯看着她，他其实根本不知道他为什么会掉进湖里，詹姆波特推的更是扯淡，他只是要莉莉的惊慌失措，她足够惊慌，就得听他的，他才能进行他的计划。

他的生活重新来了，没关系，他有信心做的比之前十年更好。

“醒一醒，莉莉。”他坐了起来，“我们现在有事情要做了。”

“嗯？什么？什么事。”莉莉惊醒了，她擦了擦嘴，流口水了，好丢人。

“跟我来。”他拉着她离开了蜘蛛尾巷，夜风很凉，西弗勒斯穿了一件带兜帽的旅行袍子，给莉莉也披了一件，他握着她的手，他的手有力而且温暖，而且很坚定。

“西弗，我们为什么要半夜回我家啊。”莉莉看着熟悉的房子，一阵发愣。

用魔杖给莉莉施了一个幻身咒，西弗勒斯低声说：“到房子里去，把你爸爸妈妈带到地下室藏好，我看到了两个食死徒来这附近了，我怕他们对你家人不利。”

“天哪，那我赶紧去……”莉莉跑了两步又回来了，“那你呢？”

“我在外面给你们放哨，快进去，没时间了。”西弗勒斯推了一把莉莉，他当然不只是放哨，两个食死徒而已，他并不怕。

对于看不见的女儿伊万斯夫妇有些惊慌，但还是没有失措，还好佩妮并不在家，否则她一定会歇斯底里，以为遇上了莉莉的幽灵。

食死徒选中伊万斯家是有预谋的还是巧合，就算是十年后，西弗勒斯和莉莉也没搞清楚。但至少这一次，他握紧了魔杖，他要让伊万斯先生有机会亲手把穿着白纱的莉莉交给他。

因为敌明我暗，西弗勒斯轻易地解决了一个食死徒，剩下的那个食死徒很有经验，他趁着夜色东躲西藏，有几次差点就幻影移形离开了。当然，西弗勒斯不会让他们走，否则接下来一定是食死徒的疯狂反扑。

明明是麻瓜聚居区怎么会有巫师？那个食死徒发现对手很强，魔咒也开始散乱起来，他胡乱地扔来了一个“除你武器”，惊讶地发现树丛后有一根木棍飞到了二十英尺之外，而且对面的魔咒也停了。

看来他打中了，食死徒欣喜若狂地向树丛走去，没了魔杖的巫师就是砧板上的肉，他得让他知道知道“钻心剜骨”的滋味。

可当他刚绕过树丛，钻心咒还没念出来，就发现自己已经动不了了，西弗勒斯手里拿着魔杖，那个食死徒念咒的声音太大了，他只是配合地趁机丢了一根树枝出去，没想到食死徒真的上当了。

“一忘皆空，”他把两个食死徒捆好，丢进了不远处那条肮脏的河里，淹倒是淹不死，喝点臭水是真的。他转身往伊万斯家走去，走到门口的时候，他用魔杖点了点自己的腿，血立刻涌了出来。

既然他救了伊万斯夫妇的命，收点报酬也是应该的吧。

一瘸一拐地来到了地下室，他按着事先约定好的暗号敲了敲门，莉莉立刻扑过来开了门，她看到西弗勒斯腿上都是血立刻吓坏了。

“受伤了？你被他们发现了？”她的声音里带了哭腔。

“我把他们引开了，没事，一点小伤。”西弗勒斯皱着眉头说。

“我给你看看。爸爸，妈妈，坏人已经走了，西弗受伤了，我带他去我房间。”莉莉抹了一把眼泪，太可怕了，她应该出去帮他的，他今天明明刚从塔楼上摔下来。

西弗勒斯的腿看上去的确严重，伊万斯夫人立刻拿来了家里的急救箱，伊万斯先生连声问要不要去医院。

用小剪刀剪开了西弗勒斯的裤子，莉莉这时候也顾不上害羞，她看到那道伤口手都开始发抖，她用消毒棉球轻轻地把血污擦掉，眼泪一滴一滴地掉下来。

“西弗，我都不知道该说什么，要不是你……今晚太危险了。”莉莉用绷带把西弗勒斯的腿缠了起来，她小心翼翼的，动作很轻柔，伊万斯夫人煮了一些甜茶送过来。

“你流了好多血，多喝点茶。”莉莉端了一杯递给西弗勒斯，他接过来一口喝了。

“莉，你还讨厌我吗？”他握住她的手，因为失了血脸色煞白，看上去可怜兮兮的。

“别胡说，我从来没有讨厌你，我……只是不想你走邪路而已。”莉莉脸红了，她对他的心情自己都不是很清楚，生气？怨恨？酸涩？似乎都有，但没有讨厌。

她一直站在原地，只要他肯回来。

他伸开手臂，莉莉不由自主地抱住他，靠在他胸口莉莉有点发愣，这是安慰还是什么吗？可是西弗勒斯什么话也没说，他就抱着她，又睡着了。

伊万斯夫人来拿茶杯，看到眼前的画面一愣，莉莉想说什么又不敢动，伊万斯夫人摇了摇头，什么也没说，只是把门给他们关上了。

脸已经红透了，莉莉动了一下，反而被西弗勒斯搂的更紧，她把滚烫的脸贴在他胸口，心里有什么轻飘飘的东西落了地，也迷迷糊糊睡着了。

第二天早晨，西弗勒斯就跟什么也没发生一样坐在餐厅里吃早餐，他跟伊万斯先生谈了保护咒的事情，告诫他们深居简出。他成熟理性的谈吐赢得了伊万斯先生的好感。反而莉莉一看到他就慌张，打翻了牛奶。

离开的时候伊万斯夫人叮嘱他多照顾莉莉，西弗勒斯有礼貌地点了点头，伸手拉住了莉莉的手，带着她幻影移形了。

两人离开后，伊万斯夫人对丈夫说：“我觉得那孩子不错，跟莉莉也认识不少年了。我看他们很亲密的。”

伊万斯先生点了点头，他不赞成莉莉恋爱，但也不反对。

又被幻影移形压的喘不过气，莉莉趴在西弗勒斯胸口发晕。她完全没有注意到，只用了一天时间，两人的亲密距离已经拉的很近了。

“你快赶不上第一堂课了。”钻出地道，西弗勒斯低声说，他不准备去上课，那些知识他早就会了，或许他可以趁这两年，早点开挖他的第一桶金。

“嗯，西弗……”不知道为什么莉莉觉得有点恋恋不舍，她看了看他，不知道该说什么。

“怎么了？”

“昨天……谢谢你，”莉莉不知道该怎么说，她踮起脚尖，在他脸上亲了一下，转身就跑了。

满意地看着她逃窜的背影，西弗勒斯翘起了嘴角。

跟西弗勒斯的笃定不同，莉莉心慌意乱地上了一上午课，教授说什么完全没听见。詹姆几次来找她说话，她都完全没有反应。

中午，莉莉没在餐厅见到西弗勒斯，到了晚上，他还是没来，她有点着急了，他是不是伤口恶化了，所以不能来吃饭？

在斯莱特林的地窖门口徘徊了半天，莉莉都准备跟斯莱特林的级长说一声自己进去找他了，这时候，西弗勒斯回来了。

他看上去没什么事，身边是个高年级的斯莱特林女生，他不知道跟她说了什么，那女孩嘻嘻哈哈地笑了半天。

觉得自己担心地很多余，莉莉气呼呼地就要走，被西弗勒斯一把拉住了：“莉，你来找我吗？”

“别叫我莉！”她生气了，“我们是什么关系啊，你叫的那么亲密。”

西弗勒斯好像被她吓到了一样眨一眨眼：“我们不是一起睡过了吗？”

“你！”莉莉顿时懵了，是睡过了，可是你那时候不是受伤了吗？“你是不是只是拿我消遣，我还是那个，那个………”肮脏的小泥巴种？莉莉要甩开他。

西弗勒斯把她拉进了怀里，正色地说，“不开玩笑，莉莉，别生气，我永远不会再那么说了。从过去到未来，我都是你的仰慕者，只有你。你要是愿意，我就永远爱你，你要不愿意，我就永远相思。”

“真的吗？”莉莉垂下了头，“可我和你的理想不能同时存在。”她现在跟西弗勒斯的“食死徒”理想比，是不是有了胜算？

“理想？你是说做魔药大师吗？”西弗勒斯扬起眉毛，“你是讨厌魔药味所以才这么说吗？”

“魔药大师？”莉莉疑惑地瞪圆了眼睛。

“刚刚那个学姐啊，是对角巷药材店老板的女儿，我刚刚跟她说要买魔药材料，让她给我便宜一些，她笑着拒绝了我。”西弗勒斯不满地说，“我现在有个关于狼？毒？药剂的好点子，这段时间大约要一直做实验。”

“你……不做食死徒了？”莉莉走近他一步，小小声地说。

“我昨晚跟他们起了冲突，将来被认出来怎么办？而且，你不觉得做魔药很有前途吗？”很有钱途才是真的，他跟莉莉当年做傲罗，经常被投诉扣光了工资，要不是他的发明，他们怎么买得起伦敦的房子？

“是的，很有前途，特别有前途，”莉莉狂点头，“我可以帮你，我帮你切材料。”

“那还等什么？跟我一起来吧，我们今晚就住在实验室怎么样？”他对她伸出了手。

“嗯，你可以先睡一会，你受伤了还没好，我切材料的时候你休息一下。”莉莉把手放在他手里，跟着他走向黑乎乎的走廊。

“你来帮我，我一点都不困。”西弗勒斯把莉莉拉近他的身边，这是莉莉自己要来的，那他就不客气了。

几天之后的晚上，魔药教室里发生了一个小小的魔药事故，坩埚炸了，冒出一团奇怪的蒸汽。

莉莉搂住西弗勒斯的脖子，贴在他身上：“对，我是有点喜欢你了，你不是说我愿意你就爱我吗？快啊，来爱我啊。”

眯起纯黑的眸子，西弗勒斯拒绝：“你神志不清了，莉。”

“才没有呢。”莉莉踮起脚尖去吻他，用手点了点他的鼻子，“难道是我的身材没有魅力？”她甩开袍子，伸手去解扣子。

夜长梦多，反正他们早晚都要结婚的，早一点品尝到他的小新娘，不过是预支之后的，也不算他非礼，对吧？

从那之后，据说魔药教室里经常闹鬼，里面的桌子会自己吱嘎乱响，有时候会响一整夜，还有女鬼在哭，太可怕了。


End file.
